legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Camper (3184)
Adventure Camper '''is a set released in the summer of 2012. It is now retired. Official Description Take the LEGO Friends fun anywhere with the '''Adventure Camper! Olivia and Nicole are packing up the Adventure Camper for summer fun in the wild outdoors. Be sure to pack the trailer with their bikes, then put supplies in the trailer box. Drive the camper to the mountains, the forest, the beach or anywhere your imagination wants to go! Spend the day biking, hiking and surfing! Back at the camper, set the table and fire up the grill for a barbecue feast. Spend the nights hanging out in the Adventure Camper watching the flat screen TV and getting lots of rest in the sleeping bunk. Lift the roof and open the Adventure Camper to play inside. Includes Olivia and Nicole mini-doll figures. * Includes Olivia and Nicole mini-doll figures. * Accessories include 2 bikes, surfboard, picnic table, barbecue grill, chicken, cups, juice element, a tote bag and the kitchen accessory pack: plates, utensils, bowl, muffins, spatula, frying pan and baking tin * Open the roof and doors of the camper to play inside! * Lift the camper cushions to store everything you need! * Seat both mini-doll figures in the camper’s front seats! * Rebuild and create new ways to play! * LEGO® Friends pieces are fully compatible with all LEGO System bricks * Collect all of the LEGO Friends sets for a whole city of LEGO Friends fun! * LEGO mini-dolls are LEGO minifigures made especially for the world of LEGO Friends, with thousands of customizable fashion and accessory combinations! * Camper with trailer measure over 3” (8cm) tall, 2” (7cm) wide and 10” (27cm) long LFChE Description Life in Heartlake City is fabulous, but Olivia also likes to explore the countryside as often as she can. When nature calls, Olivia heads out on the open road for an adventure in her friend Nicole's camper van. Olivia's favourite way of exploring the countryside is by bike. The girls can cycle for miles, so Olivia always packs a picnic to share. Outdoor adventures are hungry work, so Olivia and Nicole cook up a feast on the barbecue. Watch out for bears! The camper van has plenty of home comforts, including a TV. Well, Nicole and Olivia need to relax after a full day of adventuring! Once, Olivia completely forgot to attach the trailer. She had to drive back to fetch it. Oops! Fun Facts * This is the only set Nicole appears in. * Nicole's torso is exclusive to this set. * Instructions for a build combining this set with Olivia's House (3315) to create the Heartlake Florist and Snack Bar were released in 2012. The instructions can be viewed here. Gallery Adventure Camper No.1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. Adventure Camper No.3.jpg|Inside the camper. Adventure Camper No.2.jpg|Olivia and Nicole setting out on their road trip. Adventure Camper No.4.jpg|Olivia and Nicole watching TV. Adventure Camper No.5.jpg|Olivia and Nicole going for a bike ride. Category:Sets Category:2012 Sets Category:Summer 2012 Wave Category:Olivia Sets Category:Vehicle Sets Category:Retired Sets